Valentine's Curse
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi hates Valentine's Day.....I'm sure your wondering why.....me too!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
Valentine's Curse *revised*  
Disclaimer....it's valentines day!!! err..and I dun own   
SM......   
:P but I own the demented story!!!....  
Thankies: Thank you for being here for me, my psychic   
friends...  
.and Happy Valentines Day!!!!!!!! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I swear it was that Starbucks coffee I had...that affected me   
so.  
...to write this story at 2 am in the morning instead of   
studying  
for my midterms........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AGh!! I utterly detest Valentines Day!"  
  
Usagi Tsukino stormed into the Crown Arcade. She slammed her   
things  
on the counter, eyeing anyone that dared to look at her.   
Motoki   
quickly slides Usagi a chocolate milkshake. It was all purely   
tradition. Ever year Usagi Tsukino would run in, with a bag of   
valentine sweets, cards and gifts trailing her hide like a   
colorful cotton candy puff, thoroughly pissed and peeved. The   
only thing that stopped her from killing someone, was a   
chocolate   
milkshake. It was a matter of seconds before Usagi was happy   
and   
cheery, forgetting all about the thousands of proposals,   
confessions   
and gifts sticking out of her school bag.  
  
Motoki glances at his watch, 30 seconds had passed since Usagi   
had   
thundered in. He waited 10 more seconds before approaching her.  
  
"Usagi-chan. How's your day?" Motoki admitted, he didn't know   
what else  
to ask.  
"Motoki-san! The day is the same as always.... why?"  
Mokito just throws his arm behind his head, and laughs   
horribly.  
"No reason Usagi-chan."  
Clueless as every Usagi tilted her head, and asks, "You okay   
Motoki?"  
Still laughing funny, Motoki answers, "Just peachy. Really." He   
stretches   
and continues, "Well, since everything is fine, I'll go and   
serve the other customers now..."  
  
Usagi smiles brightly, "Okay!" And returns to her shake.  
After all, ignorance is bliss.  
  
insert Mamo-chan  
  
Soon waltzed in Mamoru Chiba, who barked for a coffee, black,   
as soon as he was through the chiming door. Traditionally, he   
seated himself next to Odango. Of course, for his own twisted   
kind of amusement.  
  
She squirmed when he walked in, and squirmed when he sat in the   
stool   
next to her.  
"Hey Odango. Happy Valentines Day."  
  
He grinned when he noted the fact that Odango clenched her   
teeth, and  
dug her nails into the palm of her hand.  
  
Motoki, trying desperately to reach Mamoru in time, was white   
as a bedsheet. He knew, what happened next.  
  
"Baka....." Was all she could mutter, she seemed constraint,   
before she leaped for Mamoru.  
  
Shinning hearty bashful eyes, blinked at him, before Mamoru new   
what happened.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Mamo-chan!!!!"  
  
Her arms snaked around him and planted a kiss on his lips   
before a single, *run for it* thought   
entered his head.  
  
Too shocked to do anything, Mamoru just sat there, and honestly   
enjoyed   
Odango's kiss. What? You the boy couldn't see what was in front   
of his very two eyes? No, he was a smart one, he knew Odango   
tingled his senses long ago. However, being male, pride had a   
higher priority. Yes, quite unusual for Mamoru, since   
technically, logic always came first. Yet, back to the kiss, he   
couldn't deny that Odango was a *pretty* good kisser.  
  
The kiss ended, when the Odango's friends walked in the arcade.  
  
A few blinked, two screamed, "Yeah USAGI! YOU GO GIRL!" Others   
stood in a horrifying shock.  
  
It was then, Usagi woke from her trance practically attached to   
Mamoru.  
She tore away from him like a burn and leaned on the counter,   
face red  
eyes flaming.  
  
She started to heave, "Look what you did! AGh I absolutely   
detest Valentines Day!"  
That was all that could be heard before she dashed away.  
  
Mamoru, finally tore the stupid love struck grin off his face,   
and   
noticed the 5 raised eyebrows, and 5 tapping feet just waiting   
for   
answers.  
  
"What? She started it!" Was all he yelped. His pride scrambling   
to make use of his logical side. However, logic rejected pride,   
he still wasn't too happy about not taking his observations of   
attraction to her seriously. Pride wasn't to pleased with   
logic.  
  
The 5 heads shook, and disbursed.  
  
Motoki went to Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba. You've just messed tradition."  
  
"Huh?" Was all Mamoru could utter.  
  
Motoki sighed, and began wiping the counter out of habit.  
  
"It was a good 2 years ago, when Usagi first entered junior   
high. Usagi loved  
Valentines day, and the guys, well, like her. It was 2 years   
ago,   
when Usagi had a horrible accident. The boys at her school,   
flooded her  
with gifts. And she accepted as politely as she could. However   
when she   
was lugging all the gifts home, she decided to read the one   
from her crush. We all love the girl to dear bits, however she   
tripped, and was thrown to a pole, just a little too hard. It   
was then,  
every valentines day, her brain would do something funny, it   
would   
turn her into a love stuck loon and throw herself at her the   
guy."  
  
Mamoru made a face then. She did that with every guy that said,   
'Happy   
Valentines Day??' He suddenly felt really low, disgusted and   
demanded another coffee.  
  
Motoki chuckled knowingly before going to get his coffee, and   
muttered something...  
  
"Oh yeah, she only turns into the love struck loon when the one   
she has her crush on says  
'Happy Valentines Day'...HAHAHHAHA...that means she has a   
crush on Mamoru  
......hahahahhaha..."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. In four seconds flat, he was down the   
street,   
dashing towards Usagi's place...  
Five minutes later....  
Mamoru returns to the Arcade, beating Usagi's address out of   
Motoki....  
10 minutes later....  
  
Mamoru faced a warm yellow house, clutching a red rose in his   
hand,   
taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
No one answered....  
  
He rang again....  
  
No one answered....  
  
He rang again....  
  
No one answered.....  
  
He started to scream, as various emotions overwhelmed him.   
Frustration, tingles, and mind-spinning, heart-clenching, fear   
bringing, love....  
  
"ODANGO!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! ANSWER THE DOOR SO I CAN   
TELL YOU  
I LOVE YOU ALREADY!!!"  
  
There was no answer....  
  
Mamoru's heart cracked in two, disappointed he drooped, and   
turned around.  
Only to see Odango there, standing, completely in shock...  
  
"Mamoru--?" She asked quietly. She never stood so still, her   
heart stop so fast...  
  
Mamoru walked up to her, and held out the rose, she accepted it   
with hands shaking and he   
smiled.  
  
"Odango, I was looking for you..."  
"Really?" she asked lightly, trying heard to get her lungs to   
cooperate with her.  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you---"  
She interrupted him...  
"I love you too Mamo-chan. Be my valentine?"  
She asked hopefully. Eyes shinning, smiling brilliantly, she   
never looked  
more beautiful in his eyes...  
  
He never answered....well...verbally....  
  
He just grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
His kiss was his answer, and quite honestly, Usagi seemed to   
accept the  
answer, by kissing back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OO;;  
  
what are you looking at...  
  
*Sorry I really wanted to get this vday fic I was working on   
out, however, I have had midterms all week, and I have one   
today... I WORK TOO.... Funny, how when I wrote this I was in   
the middle of midterms too... hmmm… Well it's different now..   
it's university!!… :) Valentine's is no break for me...   
WAHH.... So I decided to edit this for a better read...   
hopefully ^^''   
  
Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!  
Kuris-chan* 


End file.
